Кошмары или Три Пробуждения и одна колыбельная
by LenaKaitoKuroiRico
Summary: драбблы, объединенные одной темой. Название: Кошмары или Три пробуждения и одна колыбельная. Дин/Сэм, Бобби/Кроули, Кас/Бальтазар, Михаил/Люцифер. Предупреждения: dark, angst, fluff, ООС


Название: Кошмары или Три пробуждения и одна колыбельная.

Пейринг:Дин/Сэм, Бобби/Кроули, Кас/Бальтазар, Михаил/Люцифер

Жанр: drabbles, dark, angst, romance, fluff

Фандом: Supernatural

Предупреждения: ООС

1.

«Темнота. Я бегу куда-то, не разбирая дороги. И ни звука вокруг. Только бешеный стук сердца, от которого закладывает уши и сбивается дыхание.

Впереди маячит одинокая фигура мужчины. Он идет не спеша, и я отчаянно ускоряю шаг, даже срываюсь на бег, лишь бы догнать его. Я все ближе и ближе. Я даже чувствую запах пороха, исходящий от его куртки. Я протягиваю руку, касаюсь его плеча. Но под моей ладонью резко вспыхивает пламя, оно охватывает мужчину. И такое впечатление, что ему все равно. Он не поворачивается, ни издает никаких звуков. Я резко дергаю его за плечо, стараясь привлечь к себе хоть какое-то внимание. Пытаюсь добиться от него хоть чего-нибудь. Мужчина неожиданно оборачивается. Но вместо лица отца, которое я ожидал увидеть, я вижу лицо незнакомца с желтыми глазами. Он усмехается, а спустя пару секунд просто рассыпается в пепел.

Я в свою очередь почти сразу резко начинаю кричать, чувствуя как земля медленно начинает уходить из-под ног и как я неожиданно начинаю куда-то проваливаюсь.»

- Сэмми!

Я резко вскакиваю. Я снова в номере дешевого отеля. На меня падает слабый свет от ночника на столе. Я тяжело дышу, майка, пропитанная потом, неприятно липнет к спине.

- Сэмми! Что случилось?

Я перевожу взгляд вправо и натыкаюсь на нагнувшегося над моей кроватью брата.

-Просто обычный кошмар, Дин. Ничего страшного. Все в порядке… - мой голос слегка хрипловатый и какой-то неестественный. – Иди спать.

Но моего брата не так-то легко обмануть. Он ложится рядом со мной на кровать и обнимает меня одной рукой:

- Все будет хорошо, Сэмми. Все будет хорошо. Отец скоро вернется и мы поедем в какой-нибудь милый городок. Пойдем как нормальная семья в какой-нибудь парк аттракционов. Купим тебе сахарной ваты. Я даже выиграю тебе какого-нибудь девчачьего розового плюшевого медвежонка.

Я знаю, что этого никогда не будет, что когда отец вернется, мы наверняка снова поедем на очередную охоту. А еще я знаю, что эти сны, которые мне порой снятся, не просто сны. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Но я все равно никогда не рассказываю о них Дину. Я всегда молчу, всегда говорю, что это ерунда. Но порой, когда мы лежим рядом, когда Дин так радостно рассказывает мне о нашей радостной, хоть и маловероятной, будущей жизни, я верю. Нет, не так. Я надеюсь, что хоть что-то из этого сбудется. В конце концов, я просто ребенок. И иногда я могу позволить себе помечтать.

2.

Как охотник ты должен был научиться не доверять всей этой сверхъестественной шушере. Холеным остолопам в пафосно дорогих костюмах. Которые обещают тебе покой, счастье. Которые обещают тебе рай. Рай, как же. Любимая жена, возможно парочка ребятишек, тихий домик рядом с пристанью. Мгновения, когда можно хоть на миг забыть о работе. Черта с два.

Видимо ты просто достал этого жнеца или же эти ребята потенциальные лжецы, потому что никакого покоя здесь, где ты сейчас, нет. Им даже и не пахнет в этом богом забытом месте. Ты даже не знаешь, где ты находишься. Но это очень похоже на Ад, по всем рассказам…очевидцев.

Ты бежишь в темноте. Ты перестал смотреть себе под ноги, потому что устал уже смотреть на все эти кости, куски плоти, какие-то острые осколки…возможно, тех же черепов. Ботинки давно износились. Ты бежишь босиком, ноги уже практически потеряли чувствительность, но ты знаешь, что они все равно кровоточат. В твоих руках ружье, вот только пули давно уже перестали помогать. И ты бы бросил его, да только с ним все же как-то поспокойнее…привычнее что ли.

Тени, темные фигуры, постоянно сгущающиеся и приближающиеся, издающие страшные животные вои и стоны. Обычный человек наверняка скажет, что темнота вся одинаковая, что в ней не бывает никаких более или менее черных областей, но…это просто значит, что эти люди не охотники.

Очередная сущность подлетает к тебе и отталкивает на землю. Земля… Ты поднимаешь руки из какой-то липкой жижи и понимаешь, что это скорей всего кровь. Ты снова поднимаешься, снова бежишь. Потому что нельзя останавливаться ни на секунду. Только вот ты всего лишь старый потрепанный охотник, твои силы не вечны и в итоге все все-таки заканчивается тем, что ты после одного из таких падений не встаешь. Ты так и остаешься стоять на коленях в месиве непонятно чего. А затем на тебя налетают целой стаей эти черные тени. Ты кричишь, уже начинаешь проваливать в тьму…

- Оставьте его!

Вдруг все резко замирает. Тьма словно отступает. И в звенящей тишине слышится слегка насмешливое:

- Бобби Сингер, ты как всегда выглядишь просто очаровательно.

Ты не говорил черт знает сколько времени. И у тебя получается лишь хрипло проскрипеть:

- Кроули.

- Во плоти.

Ты не поднимаешь головы, лишь наоборот закрываешь глаза, боясь, что это очередной хитроумный план этих несчастных теней.

Громкие приближающиеся шаги, рука, крепко сжимающая плечо так, что наверняка потом останутся отметины. Хотя кого это вообще волнует? Ты же все равно умер. Ты просто…ничто.

- Бобби… - голос Короля Ада какой-то непривычно уставший. – Все уже хорошо, дорогой.

И ты веришь. В любом случае вряд ли может быть ещё хуже.

Ты доверчиво прислоняешься плечом к стоящему рядом мужчине. Тянешься к этой, дарящей покой, руке.

- Глупый охотник.

И ты даже не злишься, лишь беззлобно шепчешь:

- Оболтус.

А Кроули смеется. Ты никогда не слышал его смеха. Он какой-то слегка надорванный. Ты поднимаешь глаза, пытаясь понять, в чем же причина. На твою щеку скатывается холодная капля. В глазах Кроули стоят слезы. И в этот раз они настоящие.

Он отворачивает голову, так и не отпуская твоего плеча. Он все еще смеется. Но смех этот быстро переходит в какие-то болезненные не то вздохи, не то всхлипы.

- Сам ты оболтус.

Ты усмехаешься и снова закрываешь глаза. Если уж вас бывалых охотников так не жалуют после смерти. Что ж, в крайнем случае, на такой рай ты тоже согласен. Все же лучше чем бегать от каких-то там недоразвитых теней.

Кроули, будто подслушав твои мысли, снова начинает смеяться. А ты, наконец-то впервые очутившись в безопасности, спокойно проваливаешься в объятия Морфея.

3.

Мне снится война. Хотя это как раз и не удивительно. Рафаил, кровь, всполохи огня, острые, убивающие ангелов клинки, глаза на пару оттенков светлее моих, даже светлее цвета чистого неба. А затем все снова окрашивается в красный.

Я открываю глаза. Ангелам все равно не нужен сон. Движение у окна, торопливые шаги.

- Кастиэль, что-то случилось?

Я качаю головой.

- Я не могу уснуть.

Мой брат вздыхает, садится рядом со мной на кровати и ласково касается моих волос.

- Тебе следует поспать. Иначе твой вессел так и не восстановится. Ты и так очень слаб. Эти Левайатонцы совсем тебя измотали.

- Бальтазар, - мне вдруг так важно это сказать. – Бальтазар, ты же знаешь, что я тогда…я не хотел. Я бы никогда. Если бы не…

Моя речь похожа на горячечный бред. Возможно, мой брат прав и я просто устал,но…

Бальтазар кладет свою ладонь мне на лоб.

- Тише, Кас. Тише, братишка. Я все понимаю. К тому же ты мог убить меня тогда, после того, как воткнул кинжал, но все-таки позволил сбежать.

Я улыбаюсь краешками губ:

- Бальтазар, мне кажется, я становлюсь слишком человечным. Похоже, мне снятся кошмары. Не заставляй меня спать.

Бальтазар улыбается, наклоняется и целует меня в лоб.

- Не волнуйся, Касси. Спи. А я буду охранять тебя от всех твоих кошмаров.

Я тяну руку и касаюсь его ладони:

- Пообещай мне, что никогда не оставишь меня.

Бальт сжимает мою ладонь в ответ:

Я обещаю, Кас. Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

Я улыбаюсь и засыпаю.

4.

- Ааа! – крик и еще одна отчаянная попытка кинуться на решетку.

После побега Сэма, он совсем расклеился.

- Люцифер!

Он лишь отмахивается от меня как от назойливой мухи и с новым отчаянным криком бросается на решетку нашей клетку.

Спустя ещё несколько десятков подобных рывков мне это надоедает.

Я иду к своему брату и резко оттягиваю его от этих решеток.

- Люцифер, хватит!

- А тебя вообще никто не спрашивает! Тебя вообще здесь быть не должно. Меньше всего я хотел оказаться запертым здесь с тобой! Я ненавижу тебя!

- За то, что не поддержал тебя? Ты ребенок, Люцифер!

- Ты предал меня!

- А до этого ты предал всех нас!

- Ненавижу!

- Взаимно!

Плечи Люцифера опускаются. Он выглядит подавленным. Он убирает с себя мои руки и уходит в противоположный угол ловушки.

- Люцифер…Люци.

Ну вот. Теперь я чувствую себя виноватым и самым худшим братом на свете.

- Люци, - я подхожу и кладу ладонь ему на плечо.

Он ее тут же сбрасывает.

- Ну, Люци.

Он поднимает на меня горящий ненавистью взгляд.

- Что, Люци? Какого черта. Лучше б ты меня действительно убил, как и собирался.

- Но ты сам…

Люцифер смеется, просто смеется.

- А знаешь, ты был моим любимым братом. Всегда. Даже тогда, когда… - он вздыхает, ложится на спину и закрывает глаза.

- Целая вечность, если только братья Винчестеры сами не разнесут эту ловушку ненароком. Вечность скуки. Ни есть, ни пить, я даже заснуть не могу.

- Спеть тебе колыбельную?

Люци выдавливает смешок, но не говорит «нет». Я подхожу ближе, устраиваюсь на полу рядом с ним и начинаю тихонько петь. Люци сначала кривится, а потом долго беспокойно ворочается и в итоге успокаивается, положив голову мне на колени.

- Спой мне что-нибудь об ангелах, - капризно просит он и морщит нос.

Только здесь наедине со мной ему не нужно быть всемирным злом, великим освободителем, борцом за справедливость. Ему не нужно носить маски. Он может быть просто…собой.

- Спи мой ангел сладко-сладко

Пусть твои печали смоет дождь

За окном пусть гром, ненастье

А ты спи спокойно, милый мой.

Дождь пройдет – и будет солнце

Теплота и счастье сменит боль

Тот, кто предал тебя извиниться

Улыбнется робко, все поймет…

Люци открывает глаза и пытается поймать мой взгляд, но я упрямо отвожу глаза. Тогда брат касается моей руки.

- Миха…

Я улыбаюсь и прекращаю петь. Но он качает головой:

- Нет, не останавливайся. Мне…нравится.

Я продолжаю что-то напевать, припоминая какие-то глупые колыбельные, которые когда-то услышал от людей.

Люци замирает на моих коленях и долго молчит. И лишь спустя какое-то время я понимаю, что он просто заснул.


End file.
